robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
RTV3 GT
rTV3 GT is an upcoming Robloxian television channel owned by rTV Networks. It is a spinoff of, and a sister channel to, rTV3, featuring male-skewing cartoons and live-action programming. It is available exclusively on the roTV premium television service. History As rTV3 continued to develop throughout the month of May 2017, proposals for additional spinoff brands began to take shape. Among these was rTV3 GT, which was initially introduced on May 14, 2017. Its name was based on the initial predecessor to rTV Networks' earlier channel Rnetwork, launched in 2012. At first, it was planned as a block on rTV3+, airing Friday through Monday evenings. As plans for rTV3 GT seemed to outgrow what could reasonably be done in a block format, the brand was split off from rTV3+ and made into its own channel. rTV3 GT has been often likened to rTV3's version of Disney XD, featuring additional airings of rTV3's existing male-skewing content as well as channel-exclusive new additions. Programming for the new network was heavily derived off of the main rTV3 channel, and a schedule began to initially be built prior to the launch of the main channel. rTV3 GT was fully announced on July 23, 2017, as part of a section of rTV Networks' panel about expansion of rTV3 at RTNG MediaCon Summer 2017. On January 18, 2019, rTV3 GT received an updated logo, in line with the larger rebrand of rTV Networks. Programming Programming on rTV3 GT is largely sourced from its parent channel; however, there are intentions to run exclusive series and premieres of programs prior to the rTV3 airings. rTV3 GT's schedule is largely modeled on that of its parent channel; however the focus is largely on the time period between about 3pm and 10pm ET (the morning-time slots featured on the main channel have, according to rTVN, proven "unmanageable" and "not worth the effort"). The channel's primetime largely focuses on channel premieres of series from the main channel; however, there are also exclusive series premieres set for Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday nights. Friday nights are home to the network's "Duelsday Deluxe" lineup, featuring full-hour premieres of all five series in the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, airing in reverse order from newest to oldest. Exclusive to rTV3 GT * Max Steel * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * The Spectacular Spider-Man * Transformers: Prime * Rollbots Premieres from rTV3 * Atomic Puppet * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Fangbone! * Future-Worm! * Get Ace * Grojband Daytime programming * Adventure Time * Phineas and Ferb * Johnny Test * Kick Buttowski * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Other programming * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) rTV3 GT HD rTV3 GT HD is a high-definition version of rTV3 GT, which was soft-launched on June 21, 2018 on the roTV premium television platform, alongside rTV Fun HD, rTV3 HD, and rTV3+ HD, as part of rTV Networks' push to have all of their channels available in high definition before July 1, 2018; the seventh anniversary of the company's founding, and the date on which the company's standard-definition feeds will cease broadcasting (in advance of the shutdown of Original Livestream on July 9). It is unknown at this time when rTV3 GT HD will begin broadcasting, though recent rumors suggest it may be in time for the summer of 2019; the channel's planned broadcast hours are from 3pm to midnight ET. Category:Networks Category:Upcoming networks